Kris Ge!
by Byun Bitchy Hyun
Summary: Aku tak pernah menyangka hal ini bisa terjadi di dalam hidupku, aku secara tak segaja mengucapkan beberapa kata yang sebenarnya; menyeretku dalam petaka yang membingungkan ini. Sungguh, aku sangat menyesal. Maafkan aku Kris, Exo-L, dan semua pihak yang merasa tersakiti. Beside true story from A fangirl. Ini hanya menceritakan sisi lain dari hengkangnya Kris dari EXO. Mind to RNR?


.

Kris Ge!

* * *

.

2014. © Amburegul Bersaudara Production

.

Central: All About Kris (Wu Yi Fan) and other cast.

.

Rating T+

.

BESIDE TRUE STORY! Please rafra enga bohong.

* * *

Terinspirasi dan di dedikasikan fanfict ini teruntuk sepupu ku.

Warn! Mungkin ff ini di luar nalar manusia normal, karna sepupu ku itu rada ajaib anaknya *?* Benar-benar terinspirasi dari kisah sepupu ku yang galaunya enga ketolongan -_-

* * *

(*) Aku harap dirimu enga nyalahin diri sendiri ya ? Terkadang, takdir memang tak adil; tapi bukan berati kamu penyebab ini semua. Tuhan sudah mentakdirkannya seperti itu; mungkin tuhan sayang sama kamu, tapi kamu enga sadar akan hal itu. Live must be go on! Jangan merasa bersalah terus; Kris sepetinya juga sudah bahagia sekarang.

Sebelumnya; Bagi siapapun yang membaca ini di mohon untuk mengerti bahwa maksud diriku menulis fanfict ini hanya bermaksud untuk entertain semata, meskipun berdasarkan penggalaman nyata aku telah di berikan izin oleh sepupu ku untuk menjadikan pengalaman uniknya itu dijadikan sebuah fanfiksi. Terlepas dari semua fakta mengenai hengkang-nya Kris dari EXO, disini aku menampilkan another side dari sepupu ku atas kejadian itu. Saya tegaskan sekali lagi bahwa fanfiksi ini tidak bermaksud mengejek/ bermaksud buruk untuk siapapun.

* * *

Terdapat beberapa potongan lirik dari OST. Tiny Times; Time Boils The Rain, Wu Yi Fan. Sudah pernah mendengar lagunya kan ?

Happy reading guys!

.

* * *

...

Tanggal berapa hari ini?

Rumput hijau Kian menebal,

Bulan terang menyertai Anda seribu mil jauhnya.

...

* * *

Firasat ?

Apakah kalian pernah merasakannya ?

Teruntuk beberapa orang hal ini sering terjadi pada mereka. Secara umum, firasat merupakan suatu bahasa hati yang terkadang kita abaikan namun ketika hal apa yang kita sudah (ketaui sebelumya) terjadi,

Maka siapkah dirimu menerimanya ?

Walaupun itu kenyataan yang sangat pahit sekali.

Disini aku akan menceritakan sebuah kisah, kisah dari sepupu ku yang amat menarik untuk ku ceritakan pada kalian; terkesan abnormal/kurang logis secara pemikiran orang awam. Tak apa, sekilas sepupu ku itu memang anak yang agak 'istimewa' bukan dalam makna yang sebenarnya. Aku bisa merasakannya, bahwa dia 'istimewa' tetapi anak itu sepertinya tak menyadari bakat terpendamnya itu.

Akan ku jelaskan lebih lanjut mengenai sepupuku itu.

Hye mi, begitu namanya dalam bahasa korea; kita pangil saja ia begitu.

Gadis muda berusia 18 tahun itu nampak selalu enerjik ketika bersama teman-temannya, Ia orang yang suka berpikir kritis dan suka mengomentari banyak hal; itulah sifatnya yang paling menonjol dari pengamatan ku. Sifatnya yang ceplas-ceplos itu membuat aku (terkadang) kagum kepada sosok ceroboh itu. Tak banyak orang yang bisa memberikan komentar sejujur dirinya (menurutku).

Polos; kadang dia juga sama polosnya seperti anak sekolah dasar bukan dalam konotasi yang negatif, ia seperti tanpa beban mengatakan apa saja yang dipikiranya tanpa takut juga respon negatif yang akan dia terima. Begitulah dirinya sudah sejak lama aku mengenalnya.

Namun, beberapa bulan ini aku melihatnya agak lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Dia juga lebih sering memainkan ponsel pintarnya ketimbang menyapa ku (padahal aku berkunjung kerumahnya). Aku merasakan ada hal aneh yang berbeda darinya; ya aku merasakan itu.

Yang tak terduga lainnya adalah ia sering mengantungkan ucapannya ketika sedang berbicara kepada ku (di lain kesempatan). Itu yang membuat ku semakin curiga denganya; setauku dia adalah orang tanpa beban yang pernah ada di dunia.

Agak susah awalnya aku membujuknya untuk bercerita kepadaku; anak itu memang agak susah di dekati dalam hal privasi. Tapi rasa keingintauan ku lebih mendominasi kepadanya, setelah mengalami banyak perundingan dan mengikuti alur pemikiran anak itu. Aku langsung terdiam mendengarkan ceritanya.

Tak logis, begitu celotehanku dalam hati.

Sejujurnya di dari awal hingga akhir ia bercerita kepada ku mengenai masalahnya, aku hanya diam-duduk-dan mengeryit.

Dia lagi mengarang cerita yah ?

Atau otaknya terbentur sesuatu ?

Begitu ia menyelesaikan ceritanya; Aku masih terdiam, aku bingung bagaimana merespon anak ajaib ini (menurut ku).

Begitu aku ingin menjawab, anak itu memotong perkataan ku.

"Kau tau Oppa? Rasanya aku seperti mendoakan seseorang itu untuk mati. Rasanya ingin sekali aku memotong lidahku yang sering berkata sembarangan. Sungguh aku menyesal mengatakan kata kata laknat itu."

Mata gadis itu mulai memanas, aku jadi tak enak hati untuk berkata (mengkomentari) anak itu kali ini. Ia menghela nafasnya yang agak tercekat itu. "Aku tau, aku ini jahat. jahat sekali."

Wajah gadis itu tertunduk, aku yang melihatnya langsung terhenyak; baru kali ini ia bercerita hingga menangis seperti itu (Dari yang kulihat, ketika wajahnya tertunduk airmatanya berjatuhan di bajunya).

Aku langsung menyodorkannya beberapa lembar tisu, aku menepis pikiranku tentang sepupu ini berbohong atau tidak. Yang terpenting anak ini jangan sampai menangis lebih lagi; sungguh aku tak tahan (tega) melihat seseorang menangis apalagi seorang wanita.

"Tenanglah, menurut ku ini semua bukan kesalahan mu. Maksud ku, kau tau tuhan telah mentakdirkan jalan kehidupan seseorang dari ia lahir hingga mati. Menurut ku, kau sama sekali tak bersalah di sini. mungkin kau hanya perantara." Aku menatapnya masih dalam posisi dengan wajah yang tertunduk, aku rasa anak ini memang sedang tidak bercanda.

"Kenapa harus aku oppa?! Kau fikir aku akan dalam kondisi bersuka cita begitu?" Gadis itu memulai; Aku mulai mengeryitkan kening ku kembali.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kamu permasalahkan ?" Aku agak menaikan intonasi ku kepadanya; bukan bermaksud membentaknya, aku sedikit refleks mengatakannya.

"Yang aku permasalahkan adalah kenapa harus aku! Kenapa harus aku! Kau tau kan aku bukan seorang exo- l?" Aku terdiam, sekilas menatap kedua matanya yang masih berlinangan air mata.

Ya gadis itu benar, gadis itu bukanlah seorang exo-l . Ia berasal dari fandom lain; tetapi akhir akhir ini ia sering sekali membaca fanfiksi dengan tokoh beranggotakan member exo.

Yang ku tau adalah firasat itu bertanda seseorang terikat batin dengan seseorang. Aku tak ingin menduga duga tentang keterkaitan sepupu ku dengan member exo, tetapi apakah itu artinya sepupu ku ini bisa melihat masa depan begitu ?

Aku menatapnya sejenak, "Oke itu hal yang kamu permasalahkan, tapi lebih bijaknya kamu menceritakan kronologis-nya kan? biar aku lebih memahami sudut pandang mu itu." Aku berusaha mengalah, biarkanlah anak ini memang agak keras kepala mengenai pendapatnya.

"Sejujurnya aku tak ingin mengingatnya lagi, itu semakin membuat ku merasa bersalah kepada Kris, Exo dan para penggemar mereka."

"Tak apa, kita sepupu kan? Walau aku adalah exo-l sekalipun, Aku bisa lebih memahami mu dibanding orang lain." Aku berusaha membujuk gadis itu bercerita. Gadis itupun menganguk setuju.

"Baiklah,

Malam itu hari kamis yang kelabu,

malam dimana sehari sebelum berita itu mulai terpublikasi,

dimana dengan bodohnya,

aku mengatakan;

Bagaimana Kris keluar dari grup exo ?"

* * *

TBC

* * *

...

Air hujan yang ditiup oleh angin lalu terbang menjadi bunga,

Waktu yang mengalir tidak bisa kembali dikejar,

Seperti ketinggalan kuda putih berlari amat cepat,

Kata-kata konyol itu tertulis tiba-tiba di telapak tangan mu,

Apakah kamu masih menahan mereka untuk tetap utuh ?

...

* * *

Cius deh, bukannya maksud rafra ingetin lagi tentang kasusnya Kris Gege u.u Tapi emang rafra terinspirasi banget sama sepupu rafra yang ngalamin itu ampe depresi-an seminggu. Kasian dia, maksudnya rafra bikin ff ini hanya entertain aja kok guys, bukan bermaksud cari sensasi. Gimana di lanjut kah ff ini ? Rafra yakin pasti banyak yang pro dan kontra sama ff ini, cuman rafra nunggu dulu aja responnya bagaimana, kalau masih ada yang minat, Rafra bakalan tetep post kok ^^ Akhir kata, Mind to rnr ?

Plis juga jangan Bash dia karna ngomong begitu, itupun sebenarnya dia enga segaja, dan adiknya bilang ke rafra kalau dia denger sendiri kakaknya itu emang ngomong begitu. Adiknya juga ngasih tau, kakaknya itu emang kalo ngomong suka kejadian langsung ataupun terjadi di masa mendatang, akupun baru tau saat lebaran kemarin sempet nanya nanya adikknya .-. Makanya adikknya itu kadang ngeri kalo kakaknya udah mulai ngomong yang aneh aneh. Terakhir, adikknya ngasih tau; kalau ibunya bakalan meninggal. Wah, ini indikasinya anak indigo bukan sih ?! Rafra jadi kepo masa U.u Doh, semoga enga bener tuh yang ibunya bakalan meninggal. Ya ampun ngerii!


End file.
